


Accidentally Gone Viral

by ghostlyGatherings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, The Golden Trio, Work In Progress, YouTube, Youtuber AU, i don't know what this is really, will add more as i add to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyGatherings/pseuds/ghostlyGatherings
Summary: The last thing Ron expected from his little video letter created to keep his brother in Romania caught up in family drama was going viral.(Based off of that one tumblr post)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Accidentally Gone Viral

Ron Weasley couldn’t exactly predict how big his dumb youtube channel was going to get when he uploaded the first video to the internet. The account was supposed to be private, but the funny thing about magic is that sometimes when you mix it with technology the most interesting things happen. A youtube video you intend for close family and friends to see is suddenly on the recommended page of millions. The last thing Ron expected from his little video letter created to keep his brother in Romania caught up in family drama was going viral as an overnight sensation.

On the bright side, if it could be called that, no actual law breaking evidence of magic was performed on screen. Thanks to the advancements of muggle technology, the viewers were titling Ron as an editing wizard rather than a real one. The only one making a big fuss was Hermione who currently sat across from him in a Leaky Cauldron booth, arms crossed, and staring into his soul as if she was trying to stab it. Besides for the threatening aura giving off from the girl, Ron didn’t see the problem with keeping the video up. If the ministry even knew about the video, then they sure haven’t sent Ron any notice that they did.

Before Hermione’s stare caused Ron to leave the premises completely, Harry arrived at the table with their butterbeers. Ron thanked him, but Hermione didn’t even blink at their friend’s arrival.

“Are you going to explain to me why I’ve seen your stupid faces all over twitter and buzzfeed?” Her voice could rival Headmistress McGonagall’s. 

“Her-” Harry tried to speak up, but was quickly cut off by Hermione.

“Not you, Potter.” Harry slumped into his seat holding the pint of butterbeer close to his chest possibly to regain some warmth after being struck by the girls cold stare.

Ron cleared his throat. “I’m not taking down the video.” Holding up his hands in defense, Hermione waited for him to explain. “I’m not taking down the video, cause, like… Wouldn’t that just look suspicious?” Hermione suddenly faltered since the thought had never crossed her mind. “If it’s taken down suddenly, then it gives people more reason to seek out the truth behind it, right?”

“Well, I mean…” It took a moment for Hermione to find what she wanted to say next. Ron and Harry took a tentative sip from their pints not wanting to disturb her train of thought. Then, like a miracle, Hermione’s face relaxed from anger to curiosity. “What are you two planning?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Look, if you two are planning something bIg and risky, then I want in.” The witch uncrossed her arms and took a drink of butterbeer leaving the two boys in bewilderment.

Ever since Hermione landed her ministry job, it was like the three were back in their first year of Hogwarts. It was all rules, rules, rules with Hermione. Now, to see her fold so quickly, and actively want in on one of their schemes was intriguing to say the least. 

Ron leaned forward with a touch of concern in his voice. “Hermione, we would never ask you to put your job in jeopardy, or-”  
“Good thing you didn’t ask me to.” A smirk lifted onto the witch’s face. A look that both boys missed seeing for years.

“Brilliant.” Harry excitedly set his pint glass down with a bang.

“So, where do we start?” Hermione asked.

Ready to jump right in, Ron began. “Alright! You know how the first video-”

Hermione cut him off with an embarrassed grimace. “Yeah, I didn’t actually watch it.”

“Are you being serious right now?”

“I’m sorry! I just saw you on my twitter feed, got angry, and forced you to come here.”

Ron rolled his eyes, but continued. “Alright, so, starting from the beginning, I guess. The first video was mainly just me walking around doing chores and talking about how everyone’s been at The Burrow. Harry and Ginny’s split, Lee moving into George’s flat which I accidently hinted the family thinks there’s something more goin’ on there-”

“Well done, Ronnie-”

“Piss off, Harry. Next I went out to show off how nice the lawn looked de-gnomed and explained my new methods. That’s when this bastard,” Ron wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders, “flew in on his firebolt. He was barely visible in the corner of the screen then landed offscreen. We bantered once met up with me on camera just about stuff-”

“Wholesome and hilarious,” Harry quoted the youtube comments and gestured with his hands is if he were reading it off a billboard. 

“Cool it golden boy,” Ron shoved him out from under his arm. “Harry asked me to go to the Patil wedding and I said yes.”

Hermione spoke up this time. “Wait, Patil’s getting married?”

“Right?” Harry exclaimed as if he couldn’t believe it either.

“Which one?”

Ron shrugged. “That’s what I said. After, I end the video asking about how Charlie’s doing. Asked if Neville and Luna were getting along well with their research. I said goodbye, and it was over.”

“And the ministry hasn’t said anything to you, yet?” Hermione asked.

“Not a single thing.” Ron answered. “I don’t even know if they’ve seen it.”

“If they had, then I wouldn’t be surprised why they haven’t snapped your wand already.” The two boys looked at her questioningly. “With every name you just dropped, the ministry would be to scared to touch you.”

Harry busted out laughing. “That’s so true! They’d be scared that we’d take down their government again. We’re unstoppable!”

After the short outburst of laughter, the three of them calmed down and took a few more drinks of butterbeer. Knowing their plan of action and the new idea that the ministry was scared of them, Ron felt his Gryffindor pride boosting his confidence even more.

“We already have a plan for the second video.” This made Hermione’s eyes sparkle with curiosity. Ron pulled out a few pages of folded up parchment from his trouser pocket. Sliding it over to her, Ron said, “it’s Charlie’s response. Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to successfully charm a camera to work in the magical conditions of his job, but we were hoping you could.”

“Fuck yes.” It was as if Christmas came early. Hermione could hardly contain the absolute glee in her voice. “Give me two weeks, and I bet I can do it. This is so much more exciting than anything we’ve done in Curse Breaking.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but his smiled mirrored Hermione’s. “I can only imagine the monotony of breaking cursed objects and codes day after day.”

“You see how fun it is until you have to fill out a mountain of paperwork for each tiny hex on a singular medallion.” 

“Point taken.” Harry took the final swig of his drink slamming it down. “So, you’ll do it?”

Hermione let out a laugh. “Are you daft? Undoing a series of spells is one thing, but actually creating the series of spells for an electronic device that must remain functional in and out of various fields of magic?” Practically jumping out of her chair, the witch finally took a breath. “It’s like you don’t even know me! I will quite literally quit my job to even get one crack at it.”

The boys sat in shock for a moment before Ron finally held out a hand for his best friend to shake. “Welcome aboard, Mione.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspiration from that one tumblr post about Harry having a youtube channel, and then kinda used the idea of wizards with youtube as a prompt. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
